Dealing With It
by weallmadeofstars
Summary: Next part to my 1st fic, Blood flows freely. R&R please! CraigAshley, MannyEllie, MarcoDylan, PaigeSpinner..I MAY make a 3rd part!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note  
  
** Sadly, I don't own Degrassi. If I did, it'd be different **  
  
This story was continued from my other story, "Blood Flows Freely". This is my second Degrassi fanfic, and I personally think it's better than the first one. It has a lot more characters than just Ellie. As I'm writing this note, it features Ellie, Paige, Craig, Manny, and Marco. I'm not finished with the story as I'm writing this, but I will be. This is also another lyrical fic, with different songs on each part. On each part, the title of the song is also the title of the part, and I also say whom the lyrics are by.  
  
This story deals with serious issues such as physical abuse, rape, and homosexuality. Just a warning! It's a bit sad too, like the other one. But I think it's sadder than my first one. Please leave me some reviews, criticism is okay too! 


	2. Daddy

"Daddy"  
Lyrics by Jewel Kilcher  
  
It had been 6 months after the whole cutting incident. Ellie was okay. Her father had returned. Ellie was realizing more about herself. It wasn't just Paige. It was all girls. Ellie was ready to tell her parents. "Daddy, Mom. I have to tell you something. I'm gay." Ellie said softly. In reply, a hard slap across her face.  
  
My bones are tired, daddy. I don't get enough sleep. I don't eat as good as I could, daddy. What's that say about me?  
  
Ellie was sent to her room without another word. Her father came in a couple of hours later. "You fucking whore! We didn't raise you to be a lezbo! We raised you straight! I'd advise you to straighten the hell up before I have to do something about it," he grabbed her by the collar. "You understand me?" Ellie clenched her jaw. "NO! I can't help it!" Her father slammed her up against the wall. "Don't you fucking raise your voice at me! You'd better damn well help it!" He kicked her hard, and then off he went. Ellie slumped to the ground. She could hear her father and mother arguing. Then, she heard a loud crash.  
  
Sometimes I sleep past noon, daddy. Drink lots of black coffee and I smoke like a chimney. Yes I left the refrigerator door half-open, daddy. What's that say about me?  
  
Ellie ran to her mother's aide. Her father, where was he? He was drunk - he had to be. There lay her mother. 'No,' thought Ellie. 'It can't be'. Her mother was dead. Ellie didn't get any sleep that night. In the morning, her father told her to go to school. Ellie obeyed, putting on a long-sleeved shirt and jeans to hide the bruises, and makeup to try and cover up the marks on her face. At school, Paige went up to Ellie. "Ellie, I heard about your mother. I know, it's probably very hard for you, but what happened?" Paige asked sincerely. "My dad happened," Ellie replied through clenched teeth. "He was drunk, he was angry, and he pushed my mom," under her breath Ellie said, "Bastard." Paige looked at Ellie, and Ellie continued. "She busted her head open." Paige took Ellie into her arms and stroked her hair. "El, I'm here for you." Ellie pulled away, and she nodded. "I told him and my mother last night. He-he hurt me."  
  
Sometimes I wanna rip out your throat, daddy. For all those things you said that were mean. Gonna make you just as vulnerable as I was, daddy. What's that say about me?  
  
Paige looked at Ellie. "Hurt you? How?" Ellie swallowed. "He hit me, and kicked me." Craig walked over to Paige and Ellie. "Is there a problem, ladies?" as Craig gazed at Ellie, he felt a huge wave of compassion. "El," he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I overheard you talking. I wasn't snooping, I swear." Ellie looked like she was going to cry. Craig went on, tightening his grip on Ellie's shoulder. His voice lowered considerably. "My dad beat me, before he died. He died in a car accident, when we got into a fight." Craig closed his eyes. Old memories, images, came flooding back to him. Crack. The slaps on his face, all the tears. Ellie nodded. "Craig," she began. "He killed my mother, and I'm so afraid next time it'll be me!"  
  
Sometimes I wanna bash in your teeth, daddy. Gonna use your tongue as a stamp. Gonna rip your heart out the way you did mine, daddy.  
  
Paige slowly drifted away. It was better for Ellie to talk to someone who understood. Craig was listening to Ellie, intently nodding. Nearby, Manny was watching Craig with intensity. Was Ellie trying to steal Craig away from her? Suddenly, Manny walked over to Craig and Ellie. She looked at Ellie. "What are you doing?" Manny asked angrily. Ellie was confused. "Talking to Craig." Ellie replied. Ellie looked at Manny, carefully checking her out. Man, this girl was hot! Ellie smiled softly. Manny smiled back, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Craig stepped in. "Chill, Manny. It's just El." Craig said. Manny twisted her head around in contemplation. "Exactly," Manny exclaimed. "You want her." Craig cocked an eyebrow. Manny doesn't even know! Craig was cracking up inside. "Oh yea, you know it." Craig answered, trying not to laugh. Manny grabbed Ellie's arm. "Ouch," Ellie complained. "Let go. I don't want Craig." Ellie was eyeing Manny desperately. She didn't want Craig, she wanted Manny. Manny let go. "Sorry." Manny said simply. Ellie looked at Manny, wanting in her eyes. Manny might have saw the flicker of passion, because Ellie launched into explanation. "Manny, the reason I don't want Craig is because I'm gay. Yes, I'm a lesbian. I don't want him. You're pretty hot though." Ellie said, grinning. Manny backed away slowly. Her face twisted into confusion. Craig was thinking about his dad. What if he wasn't dead?  
  
Go ahead and psycho-analyze that cause I'm your creation, I'm your love, daddy. Grew up to be and do all those sick things you said I'd do.  
  
Ellie smiled again. "I'm sorry, Manny." She apologized. Manny nodded, walking away. Ellie couldn't help but laugh. The look on Manny's face was priceless. She had never seen Manny's face turn that shade of red. It was so cute! Craig grinned back at Ellie. "Now that was just funny. Anyway, on with this thing we were talking about. You seriously need to get some help." Ellie understood. "Yes, definitely. Well, lunch is almost over. I'm going to go to the bathroom and stuff, I'll see you later. Okay, Craig? Thank you so much for talking with me." "No problem." Craig replied. Ellie headed into the girls bathroom. There was a surprise waiting for her in there, and not a good one. She could feel it when she saw the girls staring at her with an expression of hatred. One of the girls, a more tough looking one, seized Ellie and heaved her out of the bathroom. They threw her into the boys bathroom, a combination of efforts by the 5 girls. In the boys bathroom, the boys were grinning with anticipation. One of them slammed her upon the floor and climbed on top of her.  
  
Well last night I saw you sneak out your window with your white hood, daddy. What's that say about you? I'm sloppy, what's that say about you? I'm messy, what's that say about you? My bones are tired, daddy.  
  
Ellie didn't know what was going on. The boy was smiling evilly, and Ellie was frantic. "Say goodbye to your virginity," they taunted. "This boy's gonna sex you." The boy sitting on her tore off her shirt, and pressed his lips against hers forcibly. The other boys just watched while the main boy raped her. She didn't even know the boy's name. But she would. Soon. 


	3. Lean On Me

"Lean On Me"  
Lyrics by Bill Withers  
  
Marco opened the bathroom door. When he opened it, he saw a bunch of boys in a circle. He didn't pay much attention, until he saw Ellie lying in the center, with a boy named Boyd sitting on top of her. Marco realized what was going on. Boyd got up, zipped his pants and marched over to Marco.  
  
"Why hello, fag." Marco's face turned red. He helped Ellie up and took off his shirt. Ellie's shirt was ripped to shreds, and so he put his shirt on her. Marco pushed Boyd up against the wall with surprising strength. "You leave Ellie the hell alone!" Marco yelled. The boys were astonished at Marco's strength, and his bad language. Marco helped Ellie out of the bathroom, and together they walked to the guidance office. On the way to the guidance office, Marco stopped for an explanation. "Why were they doing that to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Ellie sobbed. "It was just that boy. They know that I'm gay." Ellie said, crying. Marco looked surprised. "You're gay too?" Marco asked quizically. Ellie nodded. Marco understood completely. They continued their walk to the guidance office. Ellie couldn't believe that she let that boy do that to her. Marco was repaying her for all the good she did him. Ellie was so appreciative.  
  
Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  
  
The guidance counselor looked alarmed. "And who did you say did this to you?" Ellie looked at Marco. Marco nodded. "His name is Boyd Fresco." Marco said. The guidance counselor wrote down the name, and gazed at Ellie sadly. "I am so sorry that this happened to you." She apologized. Ellie knew it wasn't the counselor's fault. It was the boy's fault. "I want to go home," Ellie replied. The guidance counselor picked up the phone, ready to dial Ellie's home number. "Wait. No. Home isn't good for me either. My father, he's been hurting me. He killed my mother. I can't go there." The guidance counselor put down the phone and glanced at Marco. Marco understood. "She can go with me. This is something I need to get out of school for too. If I don't, people are going to ask." Marco replied.  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.  
  
Marco and Ellie went to Marco's house. Marco didn't even have to explain to his parents. They knew something was going on. That's all they needed to know, and they stayed out of his way. Marco sat on his bed, and Ellie sat beside him. "So what's with your dad?" Marco asked pointedly. Ellie gazed at Marco. "I told my parents about me being gay. He freaked out and he was beating me. He was really drunk, and he pushed my mother. She cracked open her skull." Ellie answered dully in a monotone. "Oh," Marco replied, not knowing what to say. The telephone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?" Marco nodded and handed the phone to Ellie. "I'm glad that Boyd kid raped you. Maybe that will knock some sense into you and teach you to be straight. Do you hear me you fucking whore?" Her dad was screaming at her, and even Marco could hear. Ellie hung up the phone. "I'm sorry." Marco said. The phone rang again, this time Ellie answered it. "What?" Ellie asked, thinking it was her dad. "Ellie?" It was Manny. She sounded extremely confused. "I am so sorry. My father had just called and I thought it was him again." Ellie explained. "Oh," Manny's sweet voice toned. "I am really sorry about earlier. We're cool, right?" "Of course, Manny." Ellie said. "Ellie. I can't believe what that jerk did to you. Just over something like that. It's okay that you think I'm hot, or anyone's hot. It doesn't matter, you're different that's all. But you're still Ellie." Manny pointed out. "Exactly. Thank you. Listen, I'll see you later ok? I have to go." Ellie was ready to hang up. "Alright. I love you, Ellie." Manny's cooed, and before Ellie could say anything else, she hung up. "Now what was that all about?" Ellie asked aloud. Marco laughed. "Maybe she digs you." Marco answered, grinning. Ellie threw a pillow at him.  
  
Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs that you don't let show.  
  
"Why did you hang up the phone with her anyway?" Marco questioned. Ellie poked him. "I have to call Craig." Ellie picked up the phone and dialed Craig's number. "Hello?" A voice came out of the reciever. "Craig, hey it's Ellie. I wanted to tell you I'm at Marco's so I'm safe." Ellie replied. "Oh, okay. Thanks. I'd talk to you right now, because I really want to. But Joey says I have to get off here. You call me if you need anything, okay?" Craig's voice exclaimed. "Definitely." Ellie said, and hung up the phone once more. Her and Marco decided to get some rest. Marco was so nice as to let her have the bed, and he took the floor with his sleeping bag. Ellie closed her eyes, and images flashed through her mind. Her mother boozing it up, her father hitting her, her mother lying dead, Boyd on top of her. These couple days had been brutal. Ellie slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.  
  
When Ellie awoke, Marco was reading out of a poetry book. It was Emily Dickinson, one of her favorites. Marco noticed that Ellie was awake, and he began to read aloud. Ellie was soothed by his voice, and she glanced at the clock. It was 6:45 AM, and Ellie looked around frantically. Then she realized it was Saturday. Ellie wanted to go to the Dot to hang out with her friends. She had to get a social life. Maybe it would ease the pain. Of course, she could invite Paige, Manny, Craig, and Marco! Ellie jumped out of the bed and onto Marco. "Let's go to the Dot! Call Paige, Manny, and Craig and tell them!" Ellie exclaimed. Pleased to see Ellie in a better mood, Marco obeyed. Ellie borrowed some suitable clothes from Marco's sisters closet, and off they went to the local teen hang-out, the Dot.  
  
If there is a load you have to bear hat you can't carry. I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.  
  
At the Dot, Paige was sitting beside Manny, and beside Manny was Craig. When she saw Ellie, Paige got up quickly and hugged her. "Hey Elz, how you feeling?" Paige asked softly. "Pretty good." Ellie answered confidently. Manny walked over towards Ellie. She put her hand on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie felt a tingle go down her spine. Manny looked so hot. Oh, man. Craig also stood, walking towards Marco. "Hey Marco," Craig began. "What's goin on?" Marco nodded. "Not much." Marco looked over at Spinner, who worked at the Dot and laughed. Spinner was staring at Marco, because for some reason Spinner thought Marco had a crush on him! Manny was staring at Ellie, but not in the hating way. Ellie smiled, and so did Manny. Manny's dimples were so cute. Manny touched Ellie's hand lightly and her eyes flickered. "Come on, let's go get some sodas for these guys." Manny was saying to Ellie. Ellie grinned. "Okay." Ellie was starting to have loads of fun. If she was here with Manny, how could it not be fun?  
  
So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on.  
  
Manny ordered the sodas, and her and Ellie carried them away. Manny excused her and Ellie from the rest of them, because she wanted to talk to Ellie alone outside. Ellie and Manny sat on a bench outside, and Ellie was completely staring at Manny. Manny didn't mind. "Ellie," Manny started. "I think I like you." Ellie looked mega-confused. Was this Manny she was talking to? Ellie gazed at her. "No way you are being serious with me." Ellie didn't believe her. Manny just grinned. "You don't believe me, here's the proof." Manny planted a soft but minimal kiss on Ellie's lips. Ellie looked stunned. What the heck was going on? Ellie said what she felt. "What the heck is going on?" she asked. Manny laughed. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. Here I am thinking I just like you when I notice, hey I LIKE you." Manny replied. Ellie's eyebrows were raised. "I don't understand." Ellie said. "Me neither. Just know I'm here for you. I know what you've been going through, and I am so sorry that it's been so awful."  
  
Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.  
  
(( DO NOT yell at me for making this happen!!! I was not meaning to make Manny do that, but it is what made the most sense to me as I was writing it. Now I think, WHAT THE HECK, just like Ellie and you! )) 


	4. Get Down

"Get Down"  
Lyrics by The Backstreet Boys  
  
Ellie smiled at Manny. They were still sitting outside. From inside, they could see the others staring at them. Ellie turned red with embarrassment, but Manny just grinned. They walked hand in hand back inside the Dot. Craig grinned at the sight of them. "What so you two are dating now?" Craig cracked. Manny looked questioningly at Ellie. "I dunno, do you want to date me?" Manny asked. Ellie still couldn't believe this was going on! "Let me think. You're the hottest girl in school. I like you. Maybe, um, YES!" Ellie exclaimed. Marco, Craig, and Paige laughed. "Aw, you two are so cute!" Paige mused. Manny gripped Ellie's hand tighter. Manny felt so weird. Why hadn't she realized that she liked Ellie? Craig wasn't even half as cute as the damsel in distress Ellie was. Manny just wanted to protect her, soothe her, and take away all of Ellie's pain.  
  
You're the one for me, you're my ecstasy, you're the one I need. Get down, get down and move it all around. Get down, get down and move it all around.  
  
They all were sitting on the teal couch. Spinner was wondering what was going on. Was it his imagination or was Manny holding hands with Ellie? Spinner had to get over there. Spinner quickly made his way towards his friends, tripping over a chair leg and toppling to the ground. He was carrying a tray of coffee but not anymore. The coffee spilled, and both of the mugs broke. Spinner looked up at Manny and Ellie helplessly. Now he had to clean up the mess before he could go over there! Spinner groaned, and the others cracked up with laughter. Spinner glanced up, and his boss was staring him down.  
  
Hey baby love I need a girl like you. But tell me if you feel it too. I'm in delusion every minute every hour. My heart is crying out for you.  
  
"Did you see the way he was looking at us?" Ellie laughed. Manny nodded, shaking with laughter. Manny traced the veins in Ellie's arm, and Ellie shivered. She wanted Manny so bad, and now she had her. Did that mean other things would start going good for her as well? Ellie hoped so. Spinner finally got to come over to his friends. He tried to look as normal as possible. "Hey guys, what's going on?" His question was pointedly for Ellie and Manny. Manny grinned again. "Oh nothing. We saw your fall. Smooth. Oh, and Ellie and I are dating now." Spinner's jaw dropped maybe 4 feet. "What?" Spinner asked rudely. Ellie laughed again. "Manny and I are TOGETHER. As in, like, a GAY couple!" Ellie said jokingly. Spinner looked like he was going to faint. Marco and Craig were dying with laughter. Paige snorted, but even though snorting is usually unattractive, even Paige made it attractive. Spinner looked helplessly over at Paige. "Hey honey bun." He said sweetly. Paige came over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know I love you, Spin." Paige ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes. I know that you are the one for me. You drive me crazy cuz you're one of a kind. I want your lovin' and I want it right now.  
  
Craig slumped, feeling lonely. Suddenly he felt someone sit on his lap. When he looked up, there sat Ashley. Craig grinned his adorable grin. "Hey Ash. Fancy meeting you here." Ashley returned the smile, and planted a kiss on his lips. "What's up?" she asked, playing with his dark locks(of hair). "You've missed a lot. Apparently Manny and Ellie are dating now." Ashley drew back. "Ellie's gay? Manny's gay? What?" Ashley was very confused. Craig just nodded. Ashley looked at Manny and Ellie, and saw them kiss. Her eyes went wide. Spinner was thrown for a loop. This was mad hot, Ellie and MANNY! Too bad he was with Paige, otherwise he'd try and wiggle his way into this one.  
  
Get down, get down and move it all around. Get down, get down and move it all around.  
  
Manny was looking at Ellie with intense caring in her eyes. She was stroking Ellie's face softly with her index finger. Funny how things could change in a matter of hours. Craig? Who cares about him anymore? All Manny could think about was Ellie. Ellie with her sexy punk style, her adorable smile. Ellie with her family problems, and her individuality. Manny was staring into Ellie's eyes, and she saw the true kindness of Ellie's nature. Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? Manny was drinking in Ellie's elegance. Manny kissed Ellie more passionately this time, and her eyes closed. Ellie was being kissed by the hottest girl in school. What that felt like, was awesome. She couldn't even explain how lucky she felt. But did she enjoy it? You bet she did!  
  
Ooh baby you're so fine, I'm gonna make you mine. You're lips they taste so sweet. You're the one for me, you're my ecstasy. You're the one I need.  
  
Ashley didn't understand how this was so right. But she saw that everyone here had someone. There was that creepy guy in the corner with the green mohawk and his pierced girlfriend, the geeky guy and the girl with thick black glasses, her and Craig, Paige and Spinner, Ellie and Manny, but then she remembered Marco. Ashley looked at Marco. He looked really lonely. Marco was looking at Manny and Ellie. It was so sweet, but he realized how everyone had someone. Everyone but him. Just then, Dylan walked in. Marco felt a wave of relief wash over him.  
  
Bang, bang, bang, here we come, here we slam. It's the Fun Factory with the BSB's. Get on your knees tryin' to scream or touch me please. Backstreet Boys are you with it, A.J. hit it.  
  
Dylan wandered over to Marco. They spoke with their eyes. No words were needed. A smile played itself to both of their lips. They understood what each other wanted. Spinner kissed Paige. "Sorry honey bun, but I have to get back to work." Spinner walked back to the boss, who led him to the back room. He was in trouble for public display of affection while at work! Ashley and Craig were pretty cozy on the couch. Ashley was wrapped in Craig's arms, and her eyes were closed. She was almost asleep. Then there was Ellie and Manny. Manny took Ellie's hand, and led her out of the crowded hangout. They were outside.  
  
Come on girl and get down. Smack it up, flip it, and move it all around, here it is if you wanna get with this, put you at the top of my list.  
  
Manny decided to walk Ellie home. Ellie had to go home sometime, and she knew tonight would be just as bad as any other night. Manny stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Ellie close to her. Their lips met. Manny gazed into Ellie's eyes. "I love you." Manny said. "I love you too." Ellie replied. Ellie walked inside of her house, and her dad stood waiting for her, redfaced. "So you thought you'd bring your little whore girlfriend home with you to make out with on the street for everyone to see? How could you shame this family so much you little bitch!" Her father slapped her. Ellie knew it was going to be a long night. But she didn't care. All she could think about was Manny.  
  
I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes. I know that you are the one for me. You drive me crazy cuz you're one of a kind. I want your lovin' and I want it right now. 


	5. Little Things

"Little Things"  
Lyrics by Good Charlotte  
  
Ellie cried. Her father was hurting her more than he had ever before. He had taken a kitchen knife and was digging it into her stomach. Then he let go of her. Ellie collapsed to the ground. "Go to bed. NOW!" Her father yelled. Ellie obeyed, too scared to disagree. When she got into her room, Ellie called Craig. "Craig, he hurt me again. Bad this time. Stabbed me." Ellie was bleeding extensively. Ellie passed out.  
  
Here we go! Like the time in school when we got free lunch, and the cool kids beat us up. [reduced lunch]  
  
And the rich kids had convertibles, and we had to ride the bus. [fifty- five] Like the time we made the baseball team but they still laughed at us. [you still suck] Like the time that girl broke up with me cuz I wasn't cool enough [trick!]  
  
Apparently Craig called the 911, because Ellie woke up in a hospital bed. Ellie opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Manny. Ellie's eyes opened wide. "Okay, you're awake." Manny said, sounding concerned. Ellie looked around. In the hospital room were Craig and Marco. "Where's my dad?" Ellie asked. Manny stroked Ellie's hair absentmindedly. She couldn't believe Ellie was asking about her dad after what he did to her. "Jail. The bastard. You were bleeding really bad, are you okay?" Manny asked, obviously worried. "I am now that I'm with you." Ellie answered. Manny kissed Ellie softly on the forehead as the doctor walked in.  
  
The little things, little things, they always hang around. The little things, little things, they try to break me down. The little things, little things, they just won't go away. The little things, little things, made me who i am today. You wanna hate me now, but i wont stop now, 'cause i can't stop now.  
  
The doctor smiled. "How do you know this patient?" he asked the roomful of teenagers. "I'm her girlfriend." Manny said. The others spoke up as well. "We're her friends." They pointed out. The doctor nodded, and looked at Manny. "Well, the girlfriend can stay. Sorry you two, but you'll have to wait outside." The doctor said. Marco and Craig sighed, but they listened to the doctor and went outside the room. "How bad is she?" Manny asked. The doctor considered, studying the bedside chart. "She'll be fine. Honey, you're dad is in jail and you won't have to see him again." The doctor started talking to Ellie. "Can I live with Manny?" Ellie asked. The doctor smiled again, his worn crinkly smile. "That's up to Manny's parents. But I'm sure it'll be fine." Manny held Ellie's hand tightly, and kissed it.  
  
Here we go. Like the time mom went to that institute cause she was breakin' down [i just cant take it]. Like the car we had that wouldn't start, we had to walk to get around [can i get a ride]. and that same year on christmas eve, dad went to the store [uhhh... see you kids later]. we checked his room, his things were gone. we didn't see him no more (dick!)  
  
Ellie finally got out of the hospital the next day, which was Sunday. Manny took her home, and Manny's parents agreed to let Ellie stay for as long as she pleased. Manny and Ellie were both very happy about that. Ellie was laying on Manny's bed. Beside Ellie lay Manny, with her arms wrapped tightly around Ellie. Manny smelled Ellie's hair, and it smelled like strawberries. For once in her life everything was alright. And Manny had a feeling that Ellie felt the same way.  
  
The little things, little things, they always hang around. The little things, little things, they try to break me down. The little things, little things, they just won't go away. The little things, little things, made me who i am today. You wanna hate me now, but i wont stop now, 'cause i can't stop now.  
  
There was nowhere better to be than in Manny's home. Manny's bed sheets smelled like Manny, everything was Manny. Ellie snuggled close to her girlfriend. She was so glad that she had made this decision. If Ellie hadn't told her parents about being gay, maybe she wouldn't be going out with Manny right now. This moment with Manny was the best moment in the world to her. It was the ultimate thing. Ellie had someone who cared.  
  
and it always seem those little things they take the biggest part of me. and i know that those little things make the biggest part of me. breakdown [ohhh...] i'm breaking down. Breakdown. i gotta maintain.  
  
Ellie gave Manny a kiss on her delicate lips. As Ellie gazed around the wonderful room, Ellie knew she was in her rightful place. There was nowhere she'd rather be, and no one she'd rather be with. 


End file.
